Five Nights at Freddy's: The second round
by Watcher 1287
Summary: Yes everyone, it's the second round of the Truth or Dare game! With 54 players, requests from you and relationships brewing, this will be fun. I don't own Fnaf, Scott Cawthon does. I don't own TGWeaver's Bonnie, TGWeaver does, the person who submitted Bon. UPDATE: I WILL NOT USE REQUESTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. It breaks a rule or something.
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! :D *Confetti***

**It's been a long time, but I've managed to gather most of the gang and we've decided to do another round of truth or dare!**

**The cast this time consists of;**

**Shade (Me, although most of you know my real name by now)**

**Bonnie (*Bonnie)**

**Freddy (*Freddy)**

**Chica (*Chica)**

**Foxy**

**Golden Freddy**

**Toy Chica (Chi)**

**Toy Freddy (Freddy)**

**Toy Bonnie (Bonnie)**

**Puppet (Marionette)**

**Mangle**

**Balloon Boy (BB)**

**Withered Bonnie (W. Bonnie)**

**Withered Chica (W. Chica)**

**Withered Freddy (W. Freddy)**

**Withered Foxy (W. Foxy)**

**Springtrap (Spring)**

**Phantom Freddy (P. Freddy)**

**Phantom Chica (P. Chica)**

**Phantom Foxy (P. Foxy)**

**Phantom BB (P. BB)**

**Phantom Puppet (P. Marionette)**

**Purple Guy**

**Mike**

**Jeremy**

**Fritz**

**Shadow Bonnie (S. Bonnie)**

**Shadow Freddy (S. Freddy)**

**The three cupcakes (T. Cupcake, Cupcake, S. Cupcake)**

**AND NOW FOR THE OC'S!**

**Jessica**

**Reaper**

**Alexa**

**Caroline**

**Scarlet**

**Crystal**

**Rahkel**

**Donny**

**Hunter**

**Tracker**

**Connor**

**1287**

**Ightech (Yeah, he's back)**

**Adam (Banshee)**

**Operator**

**Slash**

**Wolfy**

**Bobby**

**Naomi (1287's deceased girlfriend, brought back for the game)**

**Zanzibar (1287's rival)**

**Ryan**

**Caroline Rose (Tracker's deceased girlfriend from Watchover, abbreviated to C.R)**

**Jade**

**Sarah **

**Bon (Female Bunny animatronic, according to the creator, looks somewhat like the version of TGWeaver's Bonnie)**

**Missing anyone? XD It's a huge list (54), don't know how I'm gonna work with this.**

**If you notice the characters I made and their names, they reoccur often. Rose and Caroline were named after Caroline Rose, Tracker's girlfriend from Watchover. It's unintentional, but it works.**

**Now, there's way too many for it to be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, so it will be at the arena from the first ToD.**

**Rules for submission: 1. I'll accept just about anything, but don't get graphic with sexual dares, cant let this get flagged 0.0 . 2. Killing of other characters is not allowed. 3. You may notice that Ghost, Dread, Violet and Rose are not in the list, well I have an explanation, this is the same universe as the 'Fnaf: Connor's Story' series, but this isn't part of the story. The series is like a play, these are the actors, so don't confuse this with the actual series, as this isn't canon. Ghost, Dread, Violet and Rose didn't wish to participate, but might come in later.**

**(I'm writing I ToD format, it's easier for you all to read.)**

**Let's begin the Truth or Dare 2!**

**Enjoy!**

Set 1

Shade sat in the stands of the arena, waiting for everyone to show up. It was when he noticed Springtrap at the door did he get up. Soon, everyone was gathered in a circle in the arena, all anticipating the beginning of the game.

"Where's the Watchover characters? They said they'd be here." Shade said, checking his watch, only to look up and see a bright light coming off of the center section of the stands.

1287, Banshee, Operator and Ightech flew out of the light, landing next to the group. Before it could close, a watcher in black and purple flew through the portal, laughing as he did.

"Hey everyone! It's good to be back!" 1287 said, waving to everyone.

"Yeah! We managed to get Ightech to come along, he was pissed after last game." Adam and Operator explained

Ightech looked up and rubbed the back of his helmet, saying "Yeah…Kat didn't want to come along, so I can be a dick without her moderation"

"Zanzibar, why the fuck is HE here?" Tracker yelled, swinging at the purple and black watcher.

"Hey buddy, you seem mad!" Zanzibar taunted, only provoking Tracker more.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" Tracker yelled, startling everyone.

"Sit down, NOW!" Shade yelled, pointing to Zanzibar and Tracker.

"Who's first up?" Chi asked, hugging Connor as she did.

"Well, our first dare was requested quite a while ago, like halfway through Unforeseen Obstacles. 1287 and Connor, please come over to me, Ryan and Tracker, same with you." Shade said, pointing to the four.

The four came over as Shade placed his hands on Tracker and Ryan's heads. He whispered something, there was a bright light and when the light had diminished, Tracker was the only one left.

"What did you just do?" He asked, only for Shade to do the same to 1287 and Connor.

Once he was done, 1287 and Tracker were the only ones that were by him.

"Shade, what was that?" 1287 asked, causing Shade to smile.

"I combined you and Connor, you possess the combined memories of both of you. After the game is done, I'll separate you again." Shade said, only for Tracker to interrupt.

"BUT WHY? I get it, my name from Watchover is Ryan Hunter, but I died, I was brain-mapped, I became Tracker. Ryan died and was brain-mapped in this dimension, but his death wasn't as brutal as mine, why combine us?" Tracker asked, getting confused.

"It's easier, now, next up is Springtrap!" Shade said, grabbing his laptop.

"Dare!" Springtrap yelled, throwing a rock down.

"Confess your love for another character." Shade said, laughing after he did.

"But I don't love anyone." Springtrap said, shaking his head.

"IMPROVISE!" Shade said, causing Springtrap to get frustrated.

"FINE! Purple Guy, I love…the thought of you dead." Springtrap laughed as he said.

"Fucker…" Purple Guy said, going back to his barren part of the circle.

"Next is Chi!" Shade said, sitting down with his laptop.

"Truth!" Chi said in a determined voice.

"Who is your least favorite character from either series?" Shade asked, scrolling down on his laptop.

"Diablo, no, wait…Purple Guy!" She said, flicking Purple Guy off.

Purple Guy chuckled and said "That's why I'd rather all of you dead!"

Ightech got up, sharpening his claws and said "Try it, I DARE YOU."

Shade yelled "Stop it you two, Zanzibar, move in between those two. Next is Bon!"

"DARE!" She yelled, getting overly excited.

"Ok…fuck I'm gonna need ear protection soon, who do you like, tell the person to their face." Shade said, covering his ears.

Bon looked over to Tracker and said "TRACKER! I like him!"

Tracker slowly moved away from her, sliding on the ground.

Shade said "Well, that's all for this time, see you all next time!"

Everyone yelled "Bye reader!" waving as they did.

**Fun times are upon us. :3**

**Ok, so this story will go until there are no more requests, so if you want it to continue, keep sending me requests for truths or dares!**

**Anyway, I'll leak the name of the 4****th**** part of the series I guess, it's called 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Running out of time.**

**With that, I leave you, so thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter!**

**-1287**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER TIME! :D**

**I'm surprised at how many new faces I'm seeing in this, I mean, fans of the first ToD (Which had to be re-uploaded :I) came back to support the second go, but there's so many new people! :D**

**Also, I'm sorry if this is getting REALLY hard to follow along, since there's 54 characters 0_0, but don't worry, I'll try to have it make more sense.**

**Also, FNAF 4 GOT CONFIRMED! :D I LOVE EVERYTHING (Stupid caps lock) Freddy's got lil' Freddy heads coming out of his chest 0.0**

**Now, a little request to all of you, to prevent me getting flagged for potential abuse, PLEASE only request in the PMs or if you are a guest, ONLY if you are a guest may you post requests in the review section.**

**Thanks everyone! ANOTHER final note, Ryan Hunter (Tracker) has his own , His name is Tracker-3012, check him out!**

**I won't leave you waiting, so here we go, part 2!**

Set 2

Ightech said "Welcome back everyone, Shade can't be with us right now, he had to fix some things."

Shade interrupted "I'm right here dumbass."

Ightech said "Fine…" stomping off angrily

Shade said "First off is Jessica!"

Jessica yelled "DARE!" jumping up and down.

"Show your love by making out with another character" Shade said, chuckling as he did.

Jessica yelled "DEAL" before rushing over to Golden Freddy, tackling him, before locking lips.

"Okay then… next is Wolfy!" Shade said, face-palming.

"DARE!" Wolfy yelled, moving his eyepatch around.

"Turn into a real wolf!" Slash said, nodding to Golden Freddy, who was still pinned under Jessica.

As he snapped his fingers, a smoke appeared around Wolfy, who, when the smoke lifted, was a real wolf, yet still had all of his equipment.

"AWESOME!" Wolfy yelled, looking at the natural fur and teeth that he now possessed.

Shade chuckled, then said "We have two more, I'm saving that one for last though, Tracker!"

Tracker mumbled "Speak of the devil…Truth!"

Shade asked "If you could bring anyone back from the dead, who would it be?"

Tracker sighed, then whispered "Her…C.R was my girlfriend…when I died at 5216821, Zanzibar was supposed to tell her that I had fallen, but was being brain-mapped. He didn't tell her everything, she had hung herself. After I woke up in the lab, I went to visit her, only to find her suicide note and body. I broke at this and I can PROMISE you, Zanzibar, one day, YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT!"

He got up and tackled Zanzibar, beginning a fight, yet Marionette restrained both of them.

"CONTROL YOUSELVES!" Marionette yelled, splitting the two up.

Shade then said "Whatever, Slash, the last one is for you!"

"Dare!" Slash yelled, throwing his fists into the air.

"Heh, everyone has to change into babies, change their gender, and go Mortal Kombat style on them!" Shade said, laughing as he did.

Everyone looked up as they shrunk in size, changing genders.

"BABALITY!" Slash yelled, trying hard to not hold back the tears from laughing so hard.

"Hah, well, the effects last until the next part, so have fun you bunch of babies." Shade chuckled, watching as they all rolled and crawled in the dust.

Slash and Shade high-fived as Shade said "That's all for this time, see you all next time!"

Connor began to cry from the dust, even though he had a tiny version of the Netsuit on.

**That's it for this story!**

**Jk, no, imma go for as long as I get requests.**

**Thanks for reading,I'll see you all next time!**

**-1287**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody.**

**I knew that it wouldn't be long until I got into trouble with this. You guys NEED to send it over PM, I can get in REAL trouble if you put it in the review section, so please, don't do that.**

**This is the review about the rule;**

The writing quality is fine, but the following part of the Content Guidelines is broken:

Entries not allowed:

5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&amp;As, and etc.

Since you used Rockbrad's request in chapter 2, someone can use it as evidence in their abuse report. Please delete and reupload so that you'll only use requests sent by PM.

Please note that the rule against interactive entries as stories is in place because the story page isn't rightly set up to do interactivity. In a forum, one can ask and respond to the original post as many times as one feels like and go off on different tangents, editing and adding more info as necessary, but in a review, you get one shot per chapter per penname to give all the info and feedback and get it right, then you're down to PMs that no one else can see. That kind of ruins the interactive portion. Therefore, this site keeps interactive fics to forums where they can truly be interactive.

**So by what this says, PLEASE, stop posting requests in the review section.**

**Also, I don't know how well and long this will be, since whenever I get the text from Ryan, I have to leave. Someone dear to me has caught pneumonia, being dear to her, I need to be by her side. I went to visit earlier, but she was asleep, so when he tells me that she's awake, I'll be gone.**

**Now, I've gotten MANY requests since last time, but I'll try to only use four or five in a chapter, makes it easier for me and you.**

**Lets get going!**

Set 3

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!" Shade yelled, waving as he did.

Bon said "Shade, STOP STALLING! Who's first?"

Shade responded "First is Jessica wait…what? Why are there multiple of her name?"

1287 leaned back and grinned, whispering to Chi "Paybacks a bitch."

Jessica yelled "Dare!" squealing like a baby at the excitement.

Meanwhile, Ightech is slowly scooting away.

"Okay Jessica, you have to have sex with someone of your choice!" Shade said, putting his glasses on (THUG LIFE lol)

"That I can do…" She said, grabbing Goldie by the arm, dragging him to one of the rooms.

"Its gonna be like that, huh?" Ightech asked, leaning back.

Shade glared at him, then said "Up next is Freddy!"

"Truth." Toy Freddy said, huffing as he did.

"Why are you more terrifying then withered Freddy?" Shade asked, reading off of a paper.

"Because he's just a pussy, couldn't scare a child." Toy Freddy said, chuckling as he did.

"Ok, well, before a fight starts, next is Marionette." Shade said, causing Marionette to stir.

"Truth, whatever." He said, listening to his headphones.

"What would you do if your music box was welded shut with you still inside it?" Shade asked, reading farther down the list.

"Nothing, I'd have my music, I'd be content" He said, turning his music up.

"Okay, we have time for one more, this is for me. Dare, so I have to swap couples up until next round! GO!" Shade said, grinning at the sight of shock.

Chi went to Ightech, who was next to Connor. "Psst, babe, I'm staying close to you!" Chi whispered to Connor, causing him to chuckle.

"Well, I think that wraps up this round, so we'll see you all next time!" Shade said, causing everyone to wave.

**Well, that went swimmingly (NOT) It took me a short time to write, since I was typing at 80wpm again.**

**Well, my friend's brother called, so I gotta go. I'll upload when at the hospital.**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**

**-1287**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back.**

**While my friend is asleep on the hospital bed, I'm typing this at the table in the room. She had to get surgery, since they found that her gallbladder wasn't working. :(**

**Well, I also have news that Ryan has made an account on RolePlay . Me, his name is Tracker-3012, if you have an account, check him out, he'll appreciate it!**

**This part may be a little lacking, since like I said, I'm keeping quiet as she's sleeping. **

**Once again, enjoy the new part!**

Set 4

Shade yelled "EVERYONE, we're back, so sit down!" He glared at Zanzibar and Tracker, who were fighting again.

Tracker screamed "BITCH, WHY CANT YOU FUCKING GET OUT OF MY LIFE?" only for Zanzibar to retort "Someone's a pissed robot."

Tracker yelled "I'll SHOW YOU PISSED!" before grabbing Zanzibar by the collar, throwing him down.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Shade yelled, splitting the two.

"Fine…" Both said, walking back over to their spots.

Shade rolled his eyes and said "Up first is Banshee!"

Banshee rolled his eyes and said "What? Dare, whatever."

Shade reached in a box, pulling out an Xbox 360 (Lol, I just did that) "Ok, you've been dared to play Halo: Reach."

Banshee sighed, saying "I do that most of my free time, ok…"

After playing for a half hour on the mission 'The Pillar of Autumn' he sighed and said "What exactly is this for?"

Shade smirked and asked "Recognize any covenant vehicles Banshee?"

Banshee dropped the controller and yelled "You must think your sooo fucking hilarious! Be a comedian Shade!" before stomping over to his spot.

Shade laughed, then said "Up next is Bobby!"

Bobby smiled and said "Yes? What will I need to do if I say dare? Screw it, dare!"

Shade sat back, eyes wide, and mumbled "What the fuck…Ok, punch your least favorite character."

Bobby walked over to Zanzibar, getting him square in the head.

Shade then said "Oh shit, ok, next is Goldie! But he isn't back yet, DAMN! Move it to me I guess, so dare."

He pulled out a slip of paper, reading it aloud "Bring two favorite characters back from the dead."

Everyone went silent as he continued by saying "Easy, C.R and Naomi!" he snapped his fingers as two spirits flew out of the sky.

"What the actual fuck Shade?" Naomi asked, manifesting into a physical form.

"No shit, I want answers." C.R. said, also manifesting.

"Easy now, you've been picked to play a part in our little game of truth or dare!" Shade said, slowly backing away from the two.

Naomi noticed 1287 and yelled "CONNOR!" Before running over to him, tackling him. C.R. soon followed with Tracker.

"Imissedyou!Imissedyou!Imissedyousomuch!" Naomi yelled, hugging Connor tightly, only for Chi to grab Connor's wrist.

"Oh, who's this tramp?" Naomi asked, getting frustrated.

"Look, Naomi, Chi's my girlfriend." Connor said, hugging Chi.

"BEFORE we start a fight, we have one more for Hunter!" Shade said, attempting to break up the potential fight.

"Truth" Hunter said, kicking the dirt.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in reality?" Shade asked, raising a brow as he did.

"No, I don't, I never will." Hunter responded, in kind of an angered tone.

"Ok, well, that wraps up this round, see you all later!" Shade yelled, waving as he did.

**This was so short there's no excuse. I'm really sorry, but I'm taking care of her, so I'm at her beckoning call right now.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you next part!**

**-1287**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back, yet again! Sorry I didn't get to post last night, since I was caught up with my friend. I found out yesterday morning that she's getting out on Saturday! :D**

**So hopefully by then, I'll be able to be faster at typing, instead of worrying about her.**

**Also, sorry Ryan, if you're reading this, whoever is flirting with Ryan on that site, he's getting REALLY weirded out lol.**

**So anyway, I wont keep you long, but this will only be around 600 words, I don't have much time to type, but I'll try to add as much as I can. OH, and whoever wrote the review **"I don't understand this, he writes dumb as fuck fanfics, people may like them, but we who don't always get removed. This is bullshit, I fucking hate the story, you can go pull a C.R. on yourself, cause you'll never get me to like this story!" **Ha, I wondered how long it'd take for a hater to try to stop the story, well my friend, if you don't have the GUTS to login, you cant say shit! About C.R., do you realize that she was based on Ryan's actual girlfriend, who in 2010, died. He and I were arguing, he left to go to his gf's house, but he got hit by a car. He broke 8 bones and went into a coma, for THREE FUCKING WEEKS, one of his classmates told her that Ryan was dead, so she fucking hung herself. Three years later, he tried to jump off his room while we were putting Christmas lights out, I didn't let him do it. He is heartbroken by her death, so if you EVER make a joke about her, your review will NEVER see itself on the story.**

**Now that I've ranted, enjoy the part.**

Set 5

Shade yelled "And we're back everyone! Let's get straight to business, first is *Bonnie!"

*Bonnie looked up, saying "Yeah… Dare"

Shade read off the paper, chuckling as he did "Get buried to your neck in this dirt!"

He threw Tracker a shovel, who began digging.

After a few minutes, *Bonnie is buried in the dirt, only his head sticking out of the earth.

"Happy? How long am I doing this?" *Bonnie asked, getting pissed off.

Shade laughed, saying "The rest of the round, now, next is Foxy!"

"Eh, hit me up wit' a truth!" Foxy said, sitting up.

"Ok, was it hard living in pirate cove for all those years, forced to just watch the band play?" Shade asked, scratching his head.

Foxy sighed, before saying "Yeah, it was…T' lass would always check on ol' Foxy though, even when the night guard was there."

"Oh…ok, well, we have two more. Up next is Zanzibar!" Shade said, pulling a slip out of the hat.

"Just gimme a fucking truth!" Zanzibar said, being a jackass.

"Why did you cause C.R. to kill herself? Why didn't you tell her that Tracker was being brain-mapped?" Shade asked, glaring at Zanzibar.

Zanzibar chuckled, then said "He was gone, she needed to move on. I figured that I could get them separated, so I could move it."

C.R. and Tracker rush at his, tackling him into the ground.

"ENOUGH YOU THREE!" Shade yelled, causing the three to sit back down.

"One last one, it's for W. Freddy." Shade continued, pointing to W. Freddy.

"Truth" W. Freddy said, picking at the tears in his suit.

Shade asked "Why did you receive barely any damage, while your friends were broken?"

W. Freddy chuckled, then said "Everything went black, when I woke back up, they were broken, yet I wasn't damaged as much."

Shade said "I see, well, that's all for this time, see you all next part!"

**Again, sorry for no chapter yesterday, I had part of this written.**

**Now, regarding the reviews, please feel free to put your ideas out there, but if you make jokes about a dead girl, you need help. I talked with him about it, yeah, he's pissed at you (Reviewer who said that)**

**Once again, thanks for reading, I'll see you all next part!**

**-1287**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE! Sorry about not posting recently, yesterday was amazing. My 'friend' got out of the hospital, Ryan's depression was cured by a girl on the site, and they're dating now! (Sorry fan-girls, he's taken) Finally, I got to spend the evening with my girlfriend and friends, we played a few games of basket-ball at the town's park.**

**Also, TOO many of you are saying that Ryan and I look alike, it's true, if you don't count the slight hair color and eye color difference, we look like twins, except I'm 5' 11'', while he's 6' or 6'1'', whatever it is XD. Judge for yourself, check the site about Watchover!**

**This will be 600-700 words long.**

**Well, I've kept you waiting long enough, enjoy!**

Set 6

"SHADE…Where have you been?" Chi asked, rubbing her head.

"Chi, I've been busy with friends and family, so excuse my absence." Shade apologized, sitting back down with the group.

"Alright…who's first?" Chi asked, nuzzling Connor, while Naomi was getting jealous.

"Why is it that you move on so fast Connor? We never broke up!" Naomi said, getting sad.

"Enough, we don't have time for drama, first is the original Fazbear gang!" Shade said, pointing to the five.

"Truth…" They all said in unison.

"What do you think of the RPG fan game titled 'Five Nights at Fuckboys?" Shade asked, smiling as he did.

Everyone but *Freddy went silent, as he said "Best game ever, I'm a fuckin' badass!"

Shade chuckled, then said "Alright, well next is Springtrap!"

"DARE!" He yelled, getting overjoyed.

"Have you ever heard the Fnaf 3 song 'It's time to die?' You have been dared to sing it with your guitar out!" Shade said, clapping his hands together.

-Since I cant use lyrics :P-

"Never make me do that again…" Springtrap said, climbing back down the stands, jumping into the circle.

"Ok, next is Operator!" Shade said, glancing over to the watcher in white.

"Truth!" Operator said, leaning back against the wall as he did.

"Do you enjoy killing enemies…Ightech did you submit this?" Shade said, glaring at Ightech.

"Mayyybe…" Ightech said, acting innocent.

"Whatever, so, I don't. I kill because I have to, killing isn't a pastime I would take up." Operator admitted, laying his katana in the dirt.

"Alright…two more." Shade said, pulling another name out. "Hey, Jade!"

"Hm? Oh, truth." Jade said, looking up from her book.

"Do you really like Slash, like in the story?" Shade asked, only for Jade to glare at him.

"Of course I do, that's why I'm dating him smartass!" Jade said, getting annoyed.

Shade chuckled, then said "Last is W. Chica!"

"Dare!" W. Chica said, getting happy that she was called.

Shade responded "Confess your love to the person of your choice!"

W. Chica looked over at W. Foxy and said "W. Foxy…I think I like you…"

W. Foxy blushed and replied "You too lass…you too…"

Shade yelled "Well that wraps up this little fiasco! See you all next time!"

**That was short, I know, but I've been getting emails left and right from Ryan telling me about Sarah, never see someone so happy before!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll see you all next time!**

**-1287**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to the second round of the truth or dare game! I am aiming to make this around 700words, since I have 3 requests this time. To answer the re-occurring question, I play on both X-Box 360 and PS3, yet I play online ONLY on the PS3. That settles that, so hopefully that question doesn't come back up for a few chapters. **

**My 'friend' just wanted to say thanks to all of you who enjoy the story, and even more to those of you who wished her luck as she was in the hospital, it means so much to her to know that I have a fan-base that actually cares about the things that happen with me. :)**

**Thanks for everything all of you, YOU'RE the reason I'm still here, typing every day I can to make you all happy! That's my goal here in the end, to add some light to your darkest days.**

**Enjoy the new part!**

**(WARNING: THIS WILL BE mildly GRAPHIC *Gore*)**

Set 7

Shade yelled "GOOD EVENING everyone, please, I know it's been a while, but sit."

"Who's first?" Tracker asked, which was in a polite tone, startling everyone.

"Well Tracker, up first is Toy Bonnie." Shade said, acting polite back.

"Dare…" He said, looking down as he did.

"Draw another one of the characters in less than thirty minutes, it has to be good." Shade said, tossing him a pencil and notepad.

"Toy Freddy, get your ass over here!" T. Bonnie said, grinning evilly.

-30 minutes pass-

"TIME'S UP!" Shade said, pointing to his non-existent watch.

T. Bonnie holds up a picture of T. Freddy, only for the group to laugh, as all he drew was a donkey, saying it shows that T. Freddy really is an ASS.

"Imma skin that rabbit!" T. Freddy yelled as he dove for T. Bonnie, but was caught off guard by Ightech, who tackled him out of the way.

"SHUT UP! Next is Ightech!" Shade said, pointing to the silver watcher.

"Dare." He said, glaring at T. Freddy and T. Bonnie, making sure they behaved.

"Make a battle-axe for this particular fan, it has to be out of Sceptarian bones!" Shade said, motioning for everyone but Ightech to go into the stands to watch.

"Easy…" Ightech said as the gate was opened, releasing a Sceptarian Captain.

**-GRAPHIC WARNING, IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE, SKIP THIS PART! You've been warned-**

Ightech dodged it's attacks, breaking its arm. It fell in pain, but picked him up by the neck. He laughed, slashing its throat open, killing it. After throwing the body down, he ripped the right arm out, pulling the flesh off of the bone.

He repeated this with the other arm, then the legs. After he was done with that, there was a small pile of bones and a lifeless torso and head of the Captain. He chuckled as he wiped the orange blood on his suit. He ripped the head off, breaking it from the spine. He pulled the entire spine out, spraying blood everywhere.

He pulled each rib out, throwing them into the pile. After pulling the skin off the head, he laid the skull on the pile, before getting his tools. He bound the spine and femur bones together, making the handle. He then took the jaw-bone and broke it in half, taking the hands and feet and mixing their bones with the jawbone, making a handguard. Lastly, he took the ribs, shoulder-blades and skull, making the blade, which was donned with the skull on the top.

**-HEAVY GORE SCENE OVER, YOU MAY CONTINUE READING-**

Ightech walked over to Shade, handing him the still moist axe. Jade threw up at the sight, followed by C.R.

"Ok…lastly is Zanzibar." Shade said, grinning at the sight of the group.

"Truth." Zanzibar said, looking up from his weapons.

"Why do you try to outdo Connor in everything?" Shade asked, giving Zanzibar a serious look.

Zanzibar laughed, then said "I'm better and he knows it, that's why."

Connor chuckled, then said "Yeah, your training score against me is 369-0, my lead."

"Well, that's all for this time, see you all next part!" Shade yelled, waving to the group as he did.

**You have gotten a taste of what I can write for Watchover, now know that the only reason I didn't want to write the bad end is I simply couldn't. All of the characters meant so much to me, I couldn't kill them.**

**Now, you cant say that I broke the rules with gore, because I WARNED you about it, you just didn't listen.**

**Once again, thanks for reading, I'll see you all later!**

**-1287**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about yesterday, 1287 was busy with a quick issue. Now that that's said, guess who's writing this one?**

**ITS ME, RYAN!**

**Any of you who have followed me on RolePlay . Me know that Jon and I look EXTREMELY alike, main difference is our heights, I'm slightly taller, our eyes and hair, my eyes are green, his is blue. My hair is a brighter shade of blonde than his is.**

**Now, since I'm writing this, it will be shorter than normal, I'm only doing 4 requests. (REQUEST MORE THINGS PEOPLE!) Word count MAY exceed 600.**

**(SHOUTOUTS TO Markiplier AND EnergeticShadow, your work has been featured in this! :3)**

**Lets go everyone!**

Set 8

Chi was the first to talk. "Where's Shade? Ryan, why are you here?"

"Chicken, I am writing for him, he had a problem, personal. First are the Toy Animatronics!" Ryan said, sitting down with the group.

"DARE!" The group said in unison.

"Watch Markiplier's play through of Five Nights at Fuckboys(DO NOT OWN BTW)" Ryan said, passing the laptop to them.

After it was done, they said "FUCKING PROFESSIONAL!" as they all donned their shades

Meanwhile, BB is hiding behind Ryan, crying because of the language.

"Next is Slash!" Ryan said, pointing to Slash.

"Truth!" Slash said, leaning up from his position.

"What was it like working for the Shadow?" Ryan asked.

"Living hell…" Slash said, looking down "They were evil, wicked people, they needed to die…for everyone's sake…"

"I'm sorry if that brought any bad memories up…" Ryan shook his head, before saying "Next is Naomi."

"Dare…" She whispered, looking over to Connor and Chi. She understood clearly why he moved on, she would've too. It was seeing the two so happy that crushed her, that could've been her…

"Engage whomever you choose in combat! It's to the death, but you will be revived immediately afterwards." Ryan said, motioning for Naomi to choose.

"Toy Chica!" She said, taking up the opportunity to take Connor back. She glared at Chi, while the others went to the stands. Chi looked up in fear, not that she was afraid of Naomi, but that if Naomi won, she would lose Connor…

"I'm not fighting! RYAN, THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!" She yelled, grabbing a shield as Naomi grabbed a bow, beginning to shoot arrows at her.

"Bitch, why can't you just die!?" Naomi yelled, angered at Chi's passive style.

"RYAN!" Chi said, beginning to cry from fear.

"Consider Connor MINE, say goodbye to him!" Naomi taunted, but that's what set Chi off.

Chi realized that if she continued as she was, Naomi would get Connor. She threw down the shield and used it as a Frisbee, running at Naomi. She tackled her, breaking the bow in two. As she sat over her, she grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her head into the ground, three times. As Naomi was about to pass out, Chi got up, saying "No, I'm not killing her! Disqualify me if needed, but this dare is stupid!"

Naomi got up and asked "Why? Why let me live? I was so awful to you…"

"It's not right to kill an innocent person. If you killed me, Connor would despise you. If I killed someone he holds dear, he would be angry at me, neither of us would win…" Chi said, helping her back to the group.

"Lastly is Springtrap!" Ryan said, avoiding eye contact with Chi

"Dare" He said, quickly looking back down.

"Watch 'The End Remake' by EnergeticShadow." Ryan said, passing him the laptop.

-minutes pass-

"That…that made me choke up bro…" Springtrap said, giving the laptop back.

"That's all for today, see you tomorrow (Maybe) BYE EVERYONE!" Ryan said, getting a text from 1287.

**Well, thanks for letting me be back! I've been busy talking with the gf recently, I'm so happy ^-^**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and I promise Jon will be back next time! Bye!**

**-3012**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYBODY!  
So my apologies for no recent chapters, I haven't gotten many requests. :/**

**So that means this will be around 500 words, VERY short.**

**That said, I'm compensating by releasing the Corpse Party Fanfic pilot at the same time at this! :D Tell me what you think, if it does well, I'll make it a story, but it'll come after the next Fnaf one.**

**Also, I'm going to keep making fanfics, so after these two series are done, should I do a Halo, Dead Space or Mortal Kombat one?**

**Well, with that said, I have 4 requests, so here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

Set 9

"Welcome back everyone! Thank you Ryan for covering for me." Shade said, while Ryan left, giving a nod.

"Ok, so before anyone asks, first is Springtrap, yet again!" Shade said, pointing to the deteriorated rabbit.

"Dare." Springtrap said, bracing himself for whatever he needed to do.

"Fight Toy Freddy with a bazooka" He said, throwing him the rocket launcher.

Toy Freddy twitched and charged at Springtrap, only to get shot at and blown back, soaring out of the arena.

"Oh well, Ightech, go get him." Shade said, holding a hand up to his face.

"On it." He said as he raced out of the arena.

"Next is Operator." Shade said, pulling his name out.

"Well, I don't want a truth, so dare." Operator said in return.

"Oh man…I like this guy :3 This user dares you to fight Scorpion from the series Mortal Kombat!" Shade said, causing a large hole to appear in the ground. The yellow revenant jumps out and confronts Operator.

"Where is the Lin Kuei? Vengeance will be mine!" Scorpion said, questioning Operator.

"They are not here, you've been called to fight Operator as a dare." Shade explained, "It is a no-kill fight, so you are NOT to kill your opponent."

"Ready to go?" Operator taunted, angering Scorpion.

"I do not have time for this, be no more!" He yelled, sprinting towards the white watcher.

Operator successful held off Scorpion for five minutes, until Scorpion had become enraged.

Scorpion backed up and threw his kunai, only for Operator to catch it and mock "Get over here!" Before ramming his fist into Scorpion's face.

The angered revenant calmed, saying "He fights well for a mortal…very well…I will return to my realm." Before opening a portal to the netherrealm, disappearing.

"Ok…next is Foxy." Shade said, getting nervous that they had angered a powerful entity.

"Truth." Foxy said, carving with his hook into the sand.

"Do you and *Chica have plans on starting a family?" Shade questioned.

"Not at this particular moment, no." Foxy said, lowing his head.

"Ok, well we have ONE more, it's for Tracker." Shade said, pointing to the android.

"Truth." Tracker said quickly, not wanting to get violent.

"How quickly can you overcome an opponent?" Shade asked, scratching his head.

"Three seconds is all I need to disarm, parry and assault my opponent." Tracker said, bringing his blades out.

"Ok, well that's all for today! Bye everyone!" Shade yelled, waving to everyone.

**Sorry it was short, but I'm doing many things at once right now :S**

**Anywho, tell me what you think of the Corpse Party one, I'd love feedback!**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you next part!**

**-1287**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten chapters and I have no more requests, so unless more are requested this time, its done after this part.**

**Ok, so I haven't been posting…AGAIN…but understand that I am very busy outside of this fanfiction series. Watchover doesn't write itself :P**

**Anywho, I'm writing this again, so I care a huge amount of the series.**

**So here we go, onto part 10 of the Truth or Dare 2!**

**Enjoy!**

Set 10

"Well, welcome back everyone." Shade said, sitting back down.

Jade went to ask who was first, but Shade stopped her by saying "Yes, first off is Connor."

"Dare…" Connor said, ready for whatever sick and twisted dare he had to do.

"Oh…they saw this scene of Watchover…bury Hunter to his neck in the sand." Shade said with a laugh.

"WHY? ITS NOT MY DARE, IT SHOULD BE HIM WHO GETS BURIED!" Hunter yelled, getting frustrated.

After ten minutes, Hunter's head is the only part above the ground.

"Happy?" hunter asked Shade in a disgusted tone.

"Ecstatic, next is *Bonnie" Shade said, pointing to the purple bunny.

"Geez, truth!" *Bonnie said nervously.

Shade chuckled and said "How do you feel about wasabi?"

"WASABI!" Operator yelled, he had always loved the food.

"It's alright, I've only had it once, but it killed my insides" *Bonnie said, chuckling as he did.

"Ha, you just gotta get past that." Operator said, getting hungry at the thought.

"Ok, we have one more, Banshee" Shade said, looking up as Banshee was looking up and down his Energy-Directed Rifle.

"What? Truth I guess…" He said in an annoyed tone, continuing his inspection.

Shade looked at the paper, got a lump in his throat and asked "What ever happened to your family?"

Banshee looked up and said "Dead, what'd you think happened to them? They were in Chicago when the Highlands bombed it."

"Oh…" Shade said in a sad tone, he knew why Adam was never wanting to talk about his family, but he needed to this time, for the truth.

"Oh, look at that, we have two more that just came in! It's for me…Dare I guess?" Shade said, reading the dare aloud.

"You have been dared to tell what shipping will be in the Corpse Party fanfic." He read aloud. "Well, there will be SatoshiXNaomi, YoshikiXAyumi, AyumiXOC, YukaXOC, and then there's just Seiko."

"Why all of the pairings with Operator?" 1287 asked Shade, getting confused.

"SPOILER!So in the Corpse Party story, I won't use any OCs but my own, which is Operator. Yoshiki likes Ayumi, but she has a new crush on Operator, while Yuka has one too." Shade said, laughing as he did.

"Why me…" Operator said, hiding his face.

"Because I chose you. Now last is Chi." Shade said, pointing to the chicken girl.

Chi hopped up and yelled "Truth!"

"Fucking truths, alright, why do you love Connor so much?" Shade asked, raising a brow.

Chi sighs and crosses her arms "We did this already, remember dipshit?"

Shade's face goes red as he remembers. "Oh yeah…Oh well, that's all for today, see you all next time!"

**This was short, yeah, I know. I don't have any more requests :/**

**In the first one, I had hundreds in my pm box, this time, I have maybe 30 lol.**

**Now, I won't be able to write this weekend, so I MIGHT write before then, It'll be part one of the next story.**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**

**-1287**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, I'm back, but before I start this, I have to say one thing, thank you. Thanks for sticking with me for the series, I'm not a very skilled author, I know that for what it is.**

**Here are some great people I want you all to check out, they've really helped and supported me!**

**BobbytheGhosthog, UnselfishUser8,CrystalDragon3568,Rockbrad,Undefied the Awesome, Duck Boy of Ooo, DarkAge101,FazbearDiva22, A-Wolf-Named-KC and my personal friends!**

**Thank you all so much for your support and inspiration!**

**Check out my new series that will kick off later this summer, Corpse Party: Survival, I'm putting a large amount of effort into that one!**

**Now for the sad news, my tablet I write on has to go back this Friday, meaning that unless I can get my laptop fixed, I'm done :( But don't let that stop you from reading, if all else fails, I get it back next school year, so that could also work.**

**Oh oh oh, I got to play Mortal Kombat (2011) and Alien vs Predator on PSN with a few of you last week, it was fun, if you want to friend me or play sometime, my name is buckey08, it's my brothers old account :P**

**Well, lets go! Enjoy!**

Set 11

"We're back unexpectedly" Banshee said in a happy tone.

"Yes, but we only have three, so first is all single male contestants, wow this is really specific." Shade said.

"DARE" Most of them said

"Try to stay in the same room as morrigan from darkstalkers, ahri from league of legends, and miss fortune from skullgirls and not stare for half an hour. The host can decide what happens if you fail." Shade said, grinning as he did.

"HA FUCKER! I'm dating, so see ya Adam!" Ightech said, waving to Banshee like an idiot.

After the half hour was done, the group walked back out, a few were twitching.

"I SAW ZANZIBAR STARING!" Banshee yelled, running back to his spot.

"Yeah, so?" Zanzibar retorted in a calm but abusive manner.

Shade laughed and said "You're going in the sand next to Hunter!"

"Fuck…" Zanzibar said as Tracker buried him to his neck next to Hunter.

"Next is Toy Freddy, Springtrap and *Freddy!" Shade said to the three.

Springtrap spoke up "Dare"

"You three are to say your first lines from Five Nights at Fuckboy's out of context." Shade said, looking at the paper oddly

"Are you ready for Freddy?" *Freddy said, only to be cut off by Toy Freddy

"No, it's Are you Freddy for ready?" Toy Freddy said stupidly

"Both of you are wrong, Are you ready for not Freddy?" Springtrap said to the two.

"Now you just sound stupid, lastly is Naomi" Shade said to the girl next to Chi and Connor.

"Dare." She said softly.

"Fight Chi to the death…wait, we already did that one, what the hell?" Shade said, looking through the hat.

"Oh well…" She said, sitting back down.

"Well, that wraps up this time, see you all later!" Shade said, waving to the group.

**Sorry it was short, I'm still really busy on things, so thanks for understanding :D**

**Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next part!**

**-1287**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry soo much for not posting recently, so much has happened.**

**Exams**

**Bad breakup**

**Helping a friend out**

**New Girlfriend**

**And…**

**Smell that new laptop smell? That's right, I'm still going strong.**

**But regarding the question, is Jon dead, no, clearly not.**

**I have three requests this time, so expect 500-600 words, just letting you all know now, just so you aren't like "What the heck?" or "That's too short for that break!" I have a life outside of this series, but I try my hardest to upload when I can, sorry haters.**

**I also want to update you all on what the Watchover team think of the fanbase of this story!**

**Emiral: You guys make the series what it is!**

**Ryan: You all are the most amazing people ever!**

**Seth: *Nods in approval* Love it**

**Kat: No kinky dares yet! :D I may come back after all**

**Tyler: You don't know how much this means to Jon and the rest of us**

**Jon: There will be a thanks to you all in Watchover:Instinct when we finish it.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND HELP! Honestly, I didn't think it'd continue after Fnaf: Our lives together, but it did, and now it seems it wont stop! :D**

**Lets get going! Enjoy!**

Set 12

Shade said "We're back once again!"

"Who's first?" Someone asked Shade, who had just opened his new laptop.

"Well Foxy, it would appear that *Freddy is!" Shade said in a happy tone.

"Dare" *Freddy quickly said, leaning up from his resting position

"Engage the camera motherfucker!" Shade said as a security camera and two party hats appeared.

-Three minutes pass-

"I fucking did it eat my shit." *Freddy said, smashing the camera with his foot.

"Ok, up next are all three cupcakes." Shade said, dumping the box holding the three in the circle.

All three were silent, then T. Cupcake said "Whatever, lets go truth"

"Do you really have a camera inside of you?" Shade inquired, raising a brow

"Fuck no, who the fuck though that?" T. Cupcake retorted quickly.

"Well, shit…ok, next is Toy Bonnie! Yes, you, get your ass out here!" Shade yelled as T. Bonnie was hiding next to the door.

"Dammit, ok, truth I guess." He said, getting annoyed.

Shade grinned and said "Why are you such a dick towards Toy Freddy?"

Everyone began to laugh hysterically as Toy Bonnie grabbed Shade by the neck. He lifted Shade up, but Shade grabbed his wrist and squeezed, bending the material inward.

"DAMMIT!That fucking hurt!" He yelled, dropping Shade

"It's supposed to dumbass, now answer." He retorted in a vicious tone.

T. Bonnie looked down and said "The kids love him more, I'm like the odd one out."

Shade had a dumbfounded moment, then said "Well no shit Sherlock, he's the fucking main character!"

T. Bonnie pouted and sat back down, while everyone stared at his wrist.

"Well, that's all for this time, sorry about the wait and I'll try to not have it happen again! See you all later!" Shade yelled, waving to the group.

**Once again, sorry for the wait, next one will come around shortly :)**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**

**-1287**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well everyone, I hate to say it, but the Truth or Dare series is done!**

**After hitting 13, I've decided to move on to the next story!**

**Now, since it's the finale, I am going to make it long, a whopping 4 requests! (Yeah, I know :P)**

**Sorry again, but I have to continue to the other story to end the series, I cant keep putting it off.**

**OH! And for this time, we have three characters from different series that are involved in today's requests. The first is Audrey from Huniepop, next is Rundas from Metroid Prime 3, lastly we have Wolf from the AvP series!**

**The last two I knew, but Audrey, I had no idea. It wasn't until I was told by Emiral to actually play Huniepop that I realized something, SO MUCH NO. I played until the first ending then quit, making him go through the rest of it :3 But one thing I learned was; Audrey is a mega bitch, so that can come in handy with the request involving her XD**

***Oh, and if you don't see your dare but have requested a lot, I'll accept everything I can, but if someone new requests for the first time, I choose them first***

**Well lets go! Enjoy!**

Set 13

Finale

"AAAAANNNNDDDDD we're back for the final set!" Shade exclaimed, opening three portals in the arena.

"What the fuck? This isn't the mall!" a voice from the first said in an angry tone.

"Likewise this isn't the GFS Vahalla, I'm needed there!" the second replied in a raspy tone.

The third opened and closed without anything coming through, or so it seemed.

A 21 year old girl with Red hair and a red skirt emerged of the first, while a tall psygrin bounty hunter came out of the second.

"THE FUCK? WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Audrey yelled, but screamed when she saw the androids, psygrin and a blood-covered Ightech

"Shade…It's been too long!" The psygrin said in a raspy voice, walking over to Shade.

"Likewise Rundas, now Audrey, please sit with us." Shade said politely as Connor searched for Wolf.

"Fuck you! Until I get out of here don't even think of telling me what to do!" She said, but trailed off as Ightech got up and approached her.

"SIT DOWN BITCH" He said in a definitive tone, causing her to get scared and sit down next to Operator.

"I'll take a seat next to Tracker, whatever I'm needed for make it fast, I'm needed elsewhere." Rundas said, sitting down.

Wolf uncloaked and grabbed Connor by the throat, but Shade said "Wolf…Put him DOWN!"

After a roar, Wolf dropped Connor and sat next to Wolfy (IRONY AT IT'S BEST).

"Well, lets continue, first is Bobby!" Shade said, chuckling at the angry girl, passive psygrin and angry predator.

"Dare" Bobby quickly said, looking up from his resting position.

"I dare you, to scare the shit outta Wolf over there" Shade said, pointing to the pissed off predator.

"Ok." He said, phasing out before reappearing behind the predator just seconds later, screaming

Wolf roared in fear as he swung his wristblades in Bobby's direction, narrowly missing.

"Ok, next is Ightech." Shade said, pointing to the grey watcher.

"Dare" He said, getting ready for anything.

"Find a way to make Audrey calm the fuck down." He said, laughing as he did.

Audrey was still complaining now, all Ightech had to do was glare her way and sharpen his claws, she shut back up.

"Done" He said coldly, leaning back

"Ok, next we have Bon, as in, Female bonnie." Shade said to everyone

"Truth." She softly said, still down by the fact that Tracker didn't love her back.

"Kiss Rundas without him knowing" He whispered to her

She walked over and kissed Rundas' face, but slowly began to freeze. Hunter walked over and broke the ice off her as Rundas apologized.

"Ok, so, lastly up is Wolfy!" Shade said to Wolfy

"Dare," Wolfy said, not caring about anything that might happen.

"Your dare is to open your eyepatch." Shade looked over to Wolfy, but he didn't do it.

"I can't." Wolfy's voice was shaky.

"Why? Just do it." Naomi snapped back.

"I'm so sorry..." Wolfy said before flipping up his eyepatch. Both of Wolfy's eyes went black with red pupils. He started growling and glitching. His eyes went back to normal for a second, "R-Run... Stop!" Wolfy shouted while grabbing his head back. Thankfully, he successfully closed his eyepatch and his eyes were back to normal

Shade's eyes went wide as he said "um…that's that, see you all next game everyone."

Everyone got up and went their separate ways, while the portals opened for the watchers and the other guest players. Connor and 1287 were split again, same with Ryan and Tracker. Everyone went back to their homes while Caroline and Naomi went back up into the clouds. After everyone was gone, Shade packed up his laptop and walked out of the arena to his home…

**Thanks for supporting the ToD series, It may be a few days until the next Fnaf story will be published, but it will be!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**

**-1287**


End file.
